pokemon_tower_defense_storylinefandomcom-20200214-history
Route 24 (level)
|type spots = 0|objective = Defend/Steal 1 Rare Candy |energy = 80 to 20 }} Route 24 is the 12th level of Pokémon Tower Defense and the first level of Chapter 3. Plot Near Cerulean City, Mewthree has caught up to Joey and Maruto and prepares to kill them. As he is about to unleash an attack, 's Tauros charges in and crashes into Mewthree with Take Down. Ash tells Joey and Maruto to head back to the Gym to help Satoshi. As Ash gets to Mewthree, he sees his Tauros knocked out on the ground. Mewthree compliments Ash for actually hurting him, but says he will just use Recover to heal himself. Unwilling to let that happen, Ash sends out his , , and . He has Bulbasaur use Solar Beam, while Squirtle slows Mewthree down with Bubble and Charizard damages him with Seismic Toss. After the three attacks have hit their mark, Mewthree's body suddenly disappears after which Mewthree reappears again. Mewthree reveals Ash just defeated his Substitute and that he now has recovered completely. As Ash and his Pokémon head in for an attack, Mewthree stops them with Psychic and prepares to finish them off with Self-Destruct. Meanwhile, Joey and Maruto have returned to the Gym and are shocked to still see Kyogre there. To an even bigger surprise Kyogre begins to speak, telling them that Satoshi saved him. Kyogre reveals he has seen Mewthree's plans and that they need to go to Cinnabar Island. proposes to visit Bill in order to get tickets for the S.S. Anne. Kyogre explains that apparently while being mind-controlled, one gets lost in the controller's mind and can see their thoughts, which is why he knew about Mewthree's plans. Kyogre also explains that Mewthree also took his strength which, despite not being controlled anymore, still hasn't returned yet, which is why Satoshi was able to defeat it. Misty gets worried about Ash and decides to look for him, while Satoshi, Joey, Maruto, and Kyogre head towards Bill. Kyogre then proposes to be caught in a Poké Ball as it would be a great hiding spot for him, causing both Joey and Maruto to offer him a spot in their party. Satoshi, Joey, and Maruto are later seen arriving at the Nugget Bridge, which Satoshi has to cross first. After beating all Trainers on the bridge, the group is approached by a giant Kabuto. Major events * is revealed to own a Tauros, , , and . * Ash battles Mewthree, but is defeated. * Satoshi and Joey decide to head towards Cinnabar Island, but first visit Bill to get tickets for the S.S. Anne. * Maruto joins the group. * Misty gives to Maruto. 'Debuts' * Bill (in a Kabuto costume) Characters 'Humans' * Joey * Maruto * Ash * Misty * Bill (in a Kabuto costume) * Bug Catcher * Lass 1 * Youngster * Lass 2 * Camper 'Pokémon' * Kyogre ( ; new) * Tauros ( 's) * Bulbasaur ( ) * Charizard ( ) * Squirtle ( ) * Kyogre ( ; given away) * Caterpie (Bug Catcher's) * Metapod (Bug Catcher's) * Weedle (Bug Catcher's) * Kakuna (Bug Catcher's) * Pidgey (Lass 1's) * Oddish (Lass 1's) * Bellsprout (Lass 1's) * Ekans (Youngster's) * Sandshrew (Youngster's) * Nidoran♂ (Lass 2's) * Nidoran♀ (Lass 2's) * Mankey (Camper's) * Mewtwo (Shiny; Mewthree) Trivia * Kyogre is revealed to be male in this level. * It is not revealed until that Maruto caught Kyogre in this level, having won him in a game of rock-paper-scissors with Joey. * This is the first level in which the player's Pokémon have to steal Rare Candy instead of defending them. Category:Levels Category:Story levels